Lightning and Bones meet the Sharingan
"Tōshō I found someone" said Yoarashi, "Alright lets see if he has anything" said Tōshō, as they jumped out of the trees. Deep within a Forest with trees as tall as the birds can fly, the wind flows through the air blowing the leaves around as they dance in the air the sun dims as it moves into the earth leaving the sky a dark orange. Foot steps could be hear as the silence is great, they are the only sound apart from the whispering of the wind. A figure is seen from a far, with every step it gets closer and closer. As it becomes more visual in appearance it can be seen to be a man. Yuraga Uchiha a man with a purpose to find peace, was watching the scenery through the great forest trying to see if nature it self was capable of true peace. His eyes roam the land seeing birds knock off their young from the towering trees, and snakes robbing other nest of their young. He is saddened to see that even this far out from the grasp of humans, that their is still no peace as the animals themselves hurt on another trying desperately to survive. He stops dead in his tracks, the wind picks up in pressure as he stands as still as a statue. He opens his eyes to find to men standing before him. His hair flows with the wind, he stares down the men dead with his cold eyes. "You two fail in infiltration, i sensed your chakra from a mile away" he said with an emotionless expression on his face. He looks at both of them analyzing their chakra and physical appearance, "Is their something you wanted, if its money i can say that i have none" Yuraga said as the wind blows leaves in between him and the men. As Yoarashi and Tōshō stared at the man Yoarashi could only say one thing..."That emotionless expression will always freak me out no matter what" said Yoarashi, " who cares, look man at first yes we thought you would have some money but now I just want to fight you" said Tōshō, " I agree, you look like a strong opponent" said Yoarashi. The Uchiha simply looks them each in the eyes moving from Yoarashi to Tōshō, with the only sound being that of nature itself. The crickets begin to play their music as the sky gets even darker in color and only the tip of the sun being visible. "I do not wish to fight" he sighs and closes his eyes "but if you choose to attack, i will choose to defend" as he says this his eyes reopen with a glare. That glare shows that he isn't to be trifled with, with that being said the wind just stops dead. It's power can no longer be felt, as well as its whispering could no longer be heard. Even the crickets and other of the wild life that lived within the forest all became silent. It is to be guessed that all the animals felt the chakra surging through him, that frightened them all into hiding and silencing themselves. Even the wind must have known something was to happen this man, his power must be great to have done all this, or was it simply a coincidence? "Yo Tosho, you feel that" asked Yoarashi, "Yeah its like the whole forest has stopped because of his power" said Tosho, Tosho drew a bone sword from his shoulder as he got ready to attack. "Got to be careful, one wrong move could be the end" thought Tosho as he ran at the man with Yoarashi backing him up. Yuraga carefully watches every detail of both of the men as they advance. He see's the first one has made a blade simply from his own bones."What is this, a kekkei Genkai" he says to himself as his eyes change to the other man. "He seems to be the one, who comes in as back up if the other one is in danger" his mind rambles on."Do not want to use my sharingan unless i have to, but(he smiles) i wont have to". His smile carefully shifts back to that of a face which shows no feeling in it, even his eyes don't show an ounce of emotion. The part where his eyes and forehead are darkness to nothing but blackness as his bangs cover his eyes. its as if their is a dark void where is eyes should be. With that wind start ups again as if it had never left, the leaves start to faintly move as the wind starts to pick up. His right hand finds its place towards his right site grasping the hilt of his blade. His hand still holding the blade, begins to rise pulling it from its holder. With every inch it comes out more and more of the blade shines from the last glimmering of the disappearing sun as its light bounces off of the piece of steel. The blade finally leaves its holder as Yuraga holds the blade high in the air horizontally over his head. He then precedes to lower it to his side pointed straight at the ground only holding it with his right hand. The space above his nose and below his hair is still nothing but black which isn't a good sign. With that the sky finally darkness as the great light had finally descended into the darkness. He prepared for any attacks that two might use against him. Yuraga was ready, this fight would not even be close to his last.